Angel's Curse
by Mitsukai Akuma
Summary: When Elysian, a young female warrior, meets her old friend Gandalf by chance, he invites her to join them on their journey to Gondor. During the journey, her and a certain Elvish prince develop a relationship that turns into more than what allies should have... [ Legolas x OC ]
1. Chapter 1

**FUCKING CODING ERRORS**

**-Sorry to those who read while this chapter was being irritating.**

**General POV**

"Oh, come _on!_" A loud voice broke the serene silence of the forest. A human woman, travelling alone, gave a huff of irritation and set to freeing her foot from the vine that she had just tripped over. It was getting dark and she wasn't even close to a place she could stay, let alone her destination. She needed every possible moment she could spare to get to somewhere she could spend the night.

This young woman went by the name of Elysian. Nothing more, nothing less. She was a simple woman who, unlike other women, enjoyed slaying beasts a whole more than more womanly activities, like cooking and sewing. She preferred a strong, hard ale to a cup of gentle herbal tea. And she seldom prettied her face. But she did not need to.

This woman had a virtually unflawed face, save for the single scar on her cheek. Her eyes were gray and her long, silky black hair shone like midnight. She wasn't tall, but not short either. And her body wore the telltale signs of a warrior; fine armor, scars and muscles (not too many to make her look weird though). Aye, she was not an exquisite woman you would see among royalty. But she was a woman of simple beauty, instead.

Soon Elysian was back on her path. The sky shone many colors as the sun dipped below the horizon. Much to her dismay, she couldn't afford to stop and relish watching sunsets, like she loved to do so often. She had places to go, and people to see.

She had her trusty silver bow strapped to her back, and a fine blade in her hand. It was of Elvish make, and it had been gifted to her by the Elves of Rivendell after she had assisted them in battle. A small smile came to her face as she thought of how the Elven people, who usually looked down upon humans, had acknowledged her strength in battle and her skill and regarded her as one of their own. She spoke their language fluently, which helped.

She kept trudging through the forest, her senses alert. She could hear all of the birds and other animals returning to their nests, but she couldn't stop to hunt.

Elysian realized she was already at the edge of the forest. She thanked the gods and broke into a run. There had to be at least a village nearby that she could stay for the night.

Soon the trees were far behind and she galloped across a meadow. She could see light in the distance and smoke from a fireplace rising into the sky. She couldn't help but laugh aloud. Tonight she would be able to sleep peacefully and safe from harm.

_Oh dear lord. _Legolas sat at a table in a tavern, massaging the bridge of his nose. He was sitting beside a hopelessly drunk Gimli, and the rest of his friends were sitting around the table, chortling like a bunch of horses.

"I told you that you shouldn't have challenged him again, you dopey dwarf!" Aragorn punched his wasted friend in the arm. Said friend appeared to be unconcious from all the alcohol he'd consumed.

"Aye," Boromir was struggling to speak properly. "Legolas could drink anyone under the table!"

"I am used to more potent alcohol," Legolas reminded. "This isn't much compared to the fine Elven wine we drink in Mirkwood." In fact, his ability to think properly hadn't been influenced at all.

Gandalf the Grey came to view the spectacle, studying the scene with amused eyes. "I thought it would be a good idea to get a night's rest at an inn. It appears I was correct."

The door to the inn opened and in came a young woman. She donned light armor and she slid her sword into her sheath as she entered. Legolas frowned slightly as he realized that it was an Elven blade.

She sat down at the bench where the innkeeper resided and slapped a few gold coins on the wooden surface. "A room for one and the strongest drink you have."

Legolas watched her, slightly amused. He had never seen a pretty woman ask for such a thing, and it was strange.

He turned to say something to the crew when he noticed Gandalf staring intently at the woman's back. She seemed to notice his staring and she turned, her eyes glinting with irritation. "Hey, what's-" Her pretty gray eyes went wide with shock. "Gandalf?"

"Elysian! I thought it was you!" He grinned and got up to approach her. She got up from her seat also, and the two shared a hearty handshake.

"Where have you been, you old geezer?" Her smile was nice, he remarked. Then he frowned at himself for staring at her and returned to his somewhat unimpressing ale.

"Here and there," he said vaguely. "My other friends and I are on a journey just now, actually." He gestured back to the group of men.

She squinted her eyes. "Why is there a dead Dwarf there?"

The whole group roared with laughter, besides Legolas and obviously the said Dwarf.

"He's not dead, lass," Boromir chortled, "Legolas outdrunk him terribly!" Legolas allowed his blue eyes to flicker up and meet hers. He gave a stiff nod and looked away.

"Ooh, chilly!" She laughed and returned to the table with Gandalf. She held out her hand to him. "I take it you're Legolas? I'm Elysian."

Out of politeness, he set down his ale and somewhat awkwardly took her hand in his. "Yes, that's me. I'm pleased to meet you." Her hands were tough, but soft at the same time. She perplexed him and he frowned ever-so slightly.

"And I you," she answered. Then much to his surprise spoke in the Elven tongue. "Hail, son of Thranduil."

Legolas stared at her, his eyes wide. "You are of Elven descent?" He answered in Elvish.

She shook her head. "No, I am human. I merely speak your language."

"Oi, Legolas, leave some for us!" Boromir interuppted, coming around to them. His implication made Legolas sigh, and he shook his head.

"Your imagination is strange, Boromir." He said, clearly hiding his laughter. The innkeeper brought Elysian her drink and she took it with a nod of thanks.

Legolas couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew her from somewhere.

Elysian downed her fourth ale and hollered for another. Boromir and Gandalf had dragged Gimli off to his room and headed to bed themselves. Now the remaining three, Aragorn, Legolas and Elysian, were having a friendly conversation.

"So, you know Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. She nodded, launching into the tale of how they had met.

"I was passing through the land of Rivendell one time," Elysian recounted, "when this group of Orcs started running past. They had no idea I was there, and we were a fair while away from the city. It was then that I realized that they were attacking Rivendell." She glanced quickly at Legolas. His eyes flashed with recognition and he looked as if he were trying not to say something. She continued. "I hid until they were gone and started running towards the city. It was hopeless, but I wanted to try and get there in time. It was then that I saw Gandalf riding towards the city. I called for him to stop and told him Orcs were trying to attack. He knew also, and was riding to their aid. I joined him and we rode on his horse Shadowfax to get to Rivendell. Somehow we ended up fighting alongside each other against the Orcs." She smiled. "He saved my life in that battle, actually. Anyway, it turns out we were both heading to the same place. So him and I travelled there together and went our own ways."

The elf was still biting back his words and she gave him a weird look. "What?"

"I know you," he simply said.

Elysian nodded. "You probably do. As I said, I helped fight off the Orc raid."

"That's where you got this," he gestured to her Elven sword.

"Yes, that's right." She pulled out the blade, examining it with endearment. This sword had sentimental value.

Legolas sat silently. Elysian started to feel slightly uncomfortable. "So," she asked Aragorn. "Where are you heading?"

"To Gondor," Aragorn answered. Elysian's heart lept.

"I'm heading that way also," she told them. "Coincidence, huh?"

"I think it was fate," a new voice said. Elysian turned and saw Gandalf standing behind the group.

"Fate?" Elysian frowned. "That's kind of strange, Gandalf..."

"Yes, fate." He gave a nod. "I think you were destined to travel with us."

She scoffed. "Your head is filled with fluff," she told him. "Although, I'm not about to pass up on that offer."

With that she stood and gave a small bow of the head. "Good night." Taking her pack, Elysian escaped to her room.

She stripped off her armor and wearing only her underclothes, climbed underneath the covers. She let out a sigh of relief and relished the feeling of a warm bed instead of cold stone. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

···

**Elysian's POV**

···

I woke as soon as the sun broke the horizon the next morning. Almost immediately I was up and strapping my armor back on. I was used to having to get going almost as soon as my eyes had opened.

After my armor was on and my weapons strapped snugly to me, I grabbed my pack and walked out into the tavern. "Morning," I expected to see the whole gang ready to go but only Legolas was sitting there. I sat beside him at the bench.

"Yes," he answered, his piercing blue eyes staring out the window at the sunrise. "The others are enjoying their first night in a bed for months. I wouldn't blame them."

"Same here," I agreed. "I'm just used to waking early."

There was a silence between us, but not necessarily an awkward one. I ran my fingers through my tangled black hair, smoothing out the knots. Legolas pushed his stool back and turned to walk out. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you off to?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Hunting, before the others awaken." Legolas answered.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" I stood as well, adjusting my pack.

"You hunt?"

"I do," I answered. "Both for survival and for a pastime."

"Well, in that case, it would be nice to have a hunting companion." He gave me a small nod.

I nodded and stood. "Just give me a moment." I pulled a sheathed dagger out of my pack and pulled my sword off my belt. I quickly placed them on my bed and strapped my dagger to my belt as I walked out to meet Legolas again.

In one hand he held an Elven bow. His lips had the faintest smile. "Ready?"

"Yes." Together we left the inn. I asked the innkeeper to tell the others were we were if they woke, and we ventured into the nearby forest.

He took the lead and I followed up behind, my bow in one hand and an arrow in the other in the case of an unexpected attack. As I watched him from behind, I realized this would be a good opportunity to learn about this Elven man I would be travelling with.

As I opened my mouth to speak, it appeared that he had the same idea. "Elysian," he said. "You helped win the Rivendell Orc ambush?"

"Yes," I replied. "I suppose that's why you've decided to trust me."

Looking over his shoulder at me, he chuckled. "You still have to gain my trust, but I have no doubt you're a strong fighter and I'm hoping you won't put an arrow in my throat."

I laughed. "No, no, I prefer stabbing Orcs to stabbing Elves, strangely enough." He smirked and looked back to the front.

Once we were deep enough in the forest, we took turns taking watch while the other hunted. Often I would climb a tree while I was on watch, and if a bird or squirrel came nearby it was fair game for me. It was a nice time, and we made small talk about things like what town I hailed from, which was actually where I was heading. It was a village on the edges of Gondor, named Kansell. It was a lovely little place, and I loved it for it was my home.

He spoke of his people back in Mirkwood, and that until his father decided who would take the throne after him, Legolas was free to roam. Within reason, of course.

By the time we'd finished, the sun was well into the sky. I guessed it was around 9-10, and we headed back to the inn loaded with game. The others seemed to be awake, and were happy to see that we'd stocked up for the journey ahead.

"Ah, good." Aragorn said as we entered. "I was hoping that you'd return soon, and with plenty of food."

Boromir nodded. Him and Gimli seemed to be of bad sorts, and I laughed as i realized they were suffering from something we called the Drunkenness Disease back at home. "You two shouldn't get so drunk next time," I said. Gimli at least managed a rueful smile but Boromir stayed silent. _He's a lot different when he's sober. _I observed.

Legolas offered to take my game as I went into my room and prepared for the journey. Once again, I replaced my dagger with my sword and put on my pack. I made sure the room was clean and rejoined the others.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. Gandalf gave a nod and climbed to his feet.

"Very well," he gestured for the others to get up. "We have quite the journey ahead of us."

**That was short and I think there was too much fluff for the first chapter. ;-; oops**

**I'm aware that Boromir dies but let's do it for the sake of the fic! Sorry if any characters seem OOC** **:c**

**And also, this story will have very irregular and occasionally extremely late updates. Sorry.**

**Anyways, leave me a review and if all goes well, I **_**MIGHT **_**do some lemon, at least a lime. This is an odd occurence as I haven't published anything sexual like ever.**

**Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It feels like the story is starting to quick and it's pissing me off. GOD DAMMIT, STOP THIS TRICKERY!**

**Elysian's POV**

We had travelled non-stop for a day and a night when we decided to stop. As mere humans, Aragorn, Boromir and I were almost dead on our feet while Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli were only just tired. We decided to stop and rest a night in a nearby cave we'd found.

With the knowledge that caves are seldom unoccupied, we scouted the entire interior of the cave before settling down. Even then, someone had to stand guard.

"I'll take first watch," Legolas offered. I was about to protest when he held up a hand. "No, I will be fine. You are all more exhausted than I am, so you need rest."

I hesitated before nodding slowly. "Wake one of us in a few hours. Not even Elves can go for days without sleep and be expected to be of pristine condition."

"This is quite right," Gandalf nodded. "Come, now. Let us rest, and we'll continue in the morning."

I didn't bother to take off my armor, knowing it would give me extra warmth. We all chose a spot and laid down. Almost as soon as I hit the floor, I fell asleep.

···

I woke at dawn to see Gimli sitting watch. _Good, _I told myself. _He actually remembered._

I was referring to the Elf sleeping a few feet to my left. He was sound asleep, as were Boromir and Aragorn. Gandalf sat at the cave entrance, staring out into the distance.

I got quietly to my feet and tiptoed around the three sleeping bodies, and sat on the cave floor beside Gandalf. "You seem somewhat distant." I remarked.

He gave a small nod, turning his head to face me. "That may seem so, but I am only lost in thought."

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm surprised," he answered. "These men have allowed you into their company so easily. It makes me wonder if they have a hidden agenda."

"Aye, I have noticed that also." Gimli joined the conversation. "I, myself, do not have any ulterior motives but it seems very unlike those three."

"Maybe they just like me," I suggested.

"That is a possibility," Gandalf nodded. "You aren't exactly unknown throughout Middle Earth."

"That is true," I gave a small smile. "Good or bad, I'm not sure what my reputation is. Hopefully a good one."

"I would be surprised if it wasn't," a new voice joined the conversation, and I turned to see that Legolas has arisen. "You are a formidable opponent, and any who have survived crossing blades with you would have told the story, without a doubt."

"Thank you." I smiled at his compliment. "Although, I have won several drinking contests which have probably made a name for myself."

He gave me an amused look. "Is that a challenge?"

"Don't do it," Gimli warned, earning a chuckle from all of us.

"I might have to take you up on the offer," I raised an eyebrow. "But we'll have to drink some of that _fine Elvish wine_ you're so used to. That'll even the scales, I'd reckon."

"I wouldn't think so," Gandalf told me. "It's very potent alcohol, one glass could get you completely inebriated."

I shrugged, laughing a little. "Getting a bit shitfaced never hurt."

"Such becoming language for a lady," Legolas said, amused.

I scoffed. "I'm no lady."

He was about to reply when I saw our two human friends had awoken, and were standing behind Legolas. "Are you all ready to go?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded and got to my feet, strapping my weapons back onto my armor. "We'll have to move quickly today. We might make it to an inn, if we're lucky."

"Maybe they have some _fine Elvish wine _stocked," Legolas said, earning a snort of laughter from Gimli.

"Oh, this is sounding better and better by the second." Gimli chuckled. "This drinking contest you two are planning sounds overly amusing."

"It will be, when he's lying unconcious on the floor!" I said, confidence oozing from my voice as I threw my head back and took the lead, walking out of the cave.

"We'll see about that!" Was Legolas's reply.

Minutes later, we were on the road. I was still in the lead and Aragorn was taking up behind. Despite the obvious fact that we could be ambushed at any moment, it was a lovely morning.

The sun shone through the trees in dapples onto the ground, and birds were singing. I smiled softly, enjoying the sun.

"Elysian."

I came to a halt. "Yes?" I turned around to face the person who had called.

It was Legolas. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to his right with the other. I peered through the trees, squinting my eyes. For a moment I wasn't able to see anything. But then, in the distance, I noticed that the trees cut of and beyond it were plains. And who were on the plains?

Orcs.

"Shit," I muttered, unsheathing my Elvish sword which was glowing blue at that point. _Ugh, how did I not notice? _"They'd have smelled us by now," I said quietly. "I guess it's fight or nothing, then."

Only a quiet nod from Aragorn. "Luckily there's not many," he added. "So the odds are in our favor."

I sheathed my sword again and pulled my bow off my back, nocking an arrow in the string. Silently I crept forward, using my practiced skill to be silent in a forest full of dead leaves. I waited until I had a clear shot, and let it fly straight into the leader's throat.

I had to time to relish the astonishment of my peers. I slung my bow on my back again and pulled my sword out of it's sheath. Without saying anything, the whole group surged forward.

Not worrying about the sound we were making, we charged through the trees. The Orcs had obviously noticed us and were charging at us. We met in clashing steel and I immediately plunged my sword into an Orc's chest, blood spurting out as I quickly pulled out the sword and swung it in an arc, successfully taking off another one's head.

I felt several arrows hit my armor and fall away pointlessly. I dodged most of the swords that swung towards me, and got a nice blow to the stomach with a mace. But at that time, all I could feel was the thrill of the battle.

An Orc which was probably twice my size came charging at me with a giant club in his hands. I cursed and dodged his clumsy first blow, dropping to the ground. I plunged my sword into his leg, and he roared in pain. But he did not stumble. I darted back up to my feet and scrambled back just in time to miss the club smashing into the ground where I had been two seconds earlier.

With my free hand I pulled out my dagger, still slicing towards him with my sword. I expertly threw the dagger straight into his chest and he bellowed, dropping the club and pulling out the dagger with a spurt of dark blood.

"Idiot." I grinned and plunged my sword into his chest. I pulled it out as quickly as it went in and spun around to fend off some more attackers.

A few minutes later, and most of the enemy had been struck down. We had fallen back and I was now hiding in the top of a tree, picking off the remaining Orcs with my bow. Legolas sat in a tree to my left, and Aragorn in one to my right. I wasn't sure of the whereabouts of Gimli and Boromir, but Gandalf was on the ground fighting them off.

I was feeling slightly weary and the black blood on my armor was starting to dry. Aside from that, I was feeling nothing.

I let my last arrow fly and sighed. My quiver was empty, and I made a mental note to retrieve my arrows from the heads and throats of the fallen Orcs once we were done.

"Nothing like a good Orc slaughter in the morning," I heard a sarcastic voice say from behind me. I turned my head and saw that Gimli was only just able to stay on a branch of a tree behind me.

I managed a small grin. "Haha. Yeah."

There was a roar of pain then a gurgle to signal that Gandalf had struck down the last Orc. With a sigh I slid down the tree and walked towards the bloodstained field.

Wearily I pulled an arrow of mine out of an Orc just at my feet. And another. I continued through the mass of dead Orcs until my quiver was full of bloodstained silver arrows.

I turned to stumble back to the group when I saw their shocked faces. "What?"

There was silence. I narrowed my eyes, and they got the message that I wasn't afraid to start another battle.

"You, uh..." Boromir scratched the back of his neck. "Look terrible."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, rejoining the group.

"No, really." Legolas said, worry in his voice. "You've got a slice on your forehead, and I don't think blood is supposed to seep out of your armor like that."

My fingers flew to my forehead, where I felt a deep cut with blood oozing out. It was crusted at the edges, as the blood started to dry.

I looked down and saw that he was right; blood was indeed seeping out of the sides of my armor. I stared at it and unbuckled the chestplate, lifting it up. I swallowed nervously. "Oh... Fuck."

I had what looked like bloody mashed flesh all over my stomach. I tentatively pressed a finger to it, wincing. "I think I might be injured." The next thing I knew, the world was rushing upwards and I felt a strong pair of arms break my fall.

"Obviously that mace was more powerful than you thought," He said, concerned. "We cannot continue with-"

"This? This is nothing!" I protested, attempting to get to my feet but failing. "It doesn't even hurt unless I touch it!"

"You're losing a considerable amount of blood." Gandalf said, coming forward and gently lifting me to my feet. "Come, get some rest and we'll continue later."

I sighed. "I'm telling you, it's not even noticeable to me!"

"It is to us." Legolas's arms were still supporting me as we stumbled back into safety.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to feel the pain rushing into my limbs. I definitely had at least one broken rib, and a few scratches. I grumbled to myself irritatedly as they virtually carried me back to a safe place to stay.

_Geez. Not even two days on the road and this had already happened. _I sighed and cast my eyes to the ground, anticipating the worst. _They'll probably drop me at Rivendell the first chance they get._

We reached a small clearing a few hundred metres into the woods, and Legolas carefully set me down on the ground, propped up against an oak tree. I sighed again and, with much discomfort, crossed my arms.

The others gathered beside me and Gandalf studied everyone's wounds, even though he was beaten up himself. "Hmm..." His brows were furrowed as he moved from person to person, examining the damage.

I watched, my eyes growing more and more withering by the second. No one seemed to be as injured as I, and it was making me irritated. _Now I must seem weak!_

I sat there feeling frustrated with myself for the next 10 minutes while everyone got organized, and I sat there uselessly. It was decided that Boromir would fetch water to wash the blood off with, and bring it back in some sort of container, Gandalf would set to healing us however he could, Legolas was hunting and Aragorn was going to stand watch for the night. Gimli had suffered a knife in the shoulder so he was resting up against a tree beside me.

I sighed for about the hundredth time that minute, and he glanced at me. "You're sighing an awful lot," he remarked.

"Tell me what's new," I said glumly.

He gazed at me sympathetically. "It's not a disgrace to be injured in battle. In fact, it's an honor, really, to live through an injury to tell about it. In our case, that's not hard to do, but you get my meaning."

I nodded, and extremely slowly shifted my weight to a more comfortable position. "I suppose so." Gandalf came over to tend to our wounds.

He gave Gimli a few leaves to chew on and came to look at my abdomen and the damage done. I lifted my tunic to my midriff and he examined it. "There's definitely a broken rib," he told me. "Nothing we can't take care of by tomorrow morning."

I smiled. "Oh, good." _At least I'll be able to walk the distance to Rivendell, where you'll all leave me behind. _My face dropped, and Gandalf noticed my glum expression.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked, pulling my tunic back down again. I shrugged.

"No," I said slowly. "But if you guys want, I'll stay behind at Riven-"

"Why would you think anything of the sort?" A new voice said from behind Gandalf. I peered over his shoulder to see Legolas standing there, laden with game.

"Well, I-I guessed because..." I stammered, finding it difficult to justify my words all of a sudden. "Because I was injured so easily, and I won't be much use..."

He shook his head and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. "No. That is very untrue. We saw you fight, and it was remarkable. You live up to your name. As you'll probably know, a broken rib is nothing unusual when you're following the path of a warrior." I nodded slowly. "So it's nothing to worry about." He turned and walked away.

Gandalf handed me a remedy of some odd herbs and whatnot and walked off to do what he does after an Orc slaughter, and I munched them as many thoughts whirled through my head. I shook my head, as if to ward away any unwanted thoughts, and turned over to drift off to sleep.

**Is this story starting up too fast? Idk but it's annoying me ;_;**


	3. Chapter 3

**For future reference, the gang were coming from the northwest kind of area, kind of in between the Shire and the ocean. And I apologize for my shitty plot. I promise it will** **improve!**

Two days after the battle with the Orcs, I was ready to get back on the road. Of course, it stung every time I took a step but being a warrior made me used to those kinds of things.

We were back on our way and thankfully we hadn't encountered any major setbacks.

We had been on the road for a few hours at least, with Aragorn in the lead and Boromir taking up the rear, when Gimli and I required a rest. His knife wound wasn't creating any problems with walking long distances, it just had to be cleaned every few hours for some reason. So we found a little cavern to rest in for an hour or two and settled inside.

We filed into the cavern and everyone dispersed to rest and do their own thing. Gimli and Gandalf were sitting opposite to me, Aragorn and Boromir were sitting and talking quietly and I lowered myself slowly to the ground, trying not to inflame my wound any more.

"Here." I looked up to see Legolas hold out a small bottle to me. "Only a sip, though, please."

I eyed it for a moment before taking it out of his hands. "What is it?" I asked.

"An Elvish alcohol of sorts," he told me. "It isn't a beverage used for recreation, it's more used for medicinal purposes." I nodded slowly, uncapping it and taking a sip. I let out a small sigh of relief, feeling warmth spread through my body and I felt the seemingly eternal throbbing in my ribcage subside a little.

"Ahh, thanks." I passed it back to him and was expecting him to walk away as if he had no more business with me. To my surprise, he sat down beside me on the cavern floor.

He didn't say anything, and neither did I. But soon enough I spoke up. "You've never told me why you five are travelling to Gondor." I said, implying I wanted an answer.

"It's a rather trivial reason, really," he answered. "But I, for one, have nothing better to do sitting around in Mirkwood. There have been various occasions of attacks on small villages. And of course, I'm always willing to cut off a few heads of goblins and Orcs and others like that." He gave a small and, I'm not afraid to admit it, adorable smile. I chuckled.

"Makes me want to join in on all the fun," I grinned. "Killing a few monsters while helping people out seems like a win to me."

"There's always the lurking thought that you could be killed in every battle you fight," he told me, his intense blue eyes gazing into mine.

I contemplated his words, staring up at the cave roof. Then I looked back into his eyes. "If I were to be struck down whilst fighting alongside my comrades, I would die a happy woman."

His lips curved into a small smile. "_L__ye yuuyo tessa i atya noa._" _(We think alike) _He answered. And I smiled back.

"_Ni lassui,_" (_I am glad._) I said, feeling a happiness in my heart.

_**magical timeskip**_

"It's getting dark," I remarked, looking up at the sky. "We should stop somewhere for the night."

"I agree," Gandalf said, coming to a halt beside me. "Luckily there is a village only a few miles ahead, we should be able to make it before the sun is too far below the horizon."

"Sounds wonderful," I looked back at Legolas with a grin playing on my lips and a glint in my eye. "The drinking contest offer still stands," I said with a smirk.

"It would be a shame to pass it up." Legolas answered, returning my gaze.

Before we stared at each other for an age so anyone could make any crude comments, I turned away and started walking. "Forward, then! We won't progress if we're just standing around!"

"You're cheery for a girl with broken ribs," Boromir commented.

I shrugged, not stopping. "_A _broken rib, not more than one. And things worse than this have never stopped me."

"I'm surprised," he muttered before following up behind the group again. I didn't bother to ask why.

The sun slowly sunk below the horizon as we made our way through the forest. Soon we saw the glow of a town up ahead and our pace quickened.

"What is this place called, Gandalf?" I asked.

"The town goes by the name Tarlstyne." He answered. "A little place filled with hearty and brawny people. This will be perfect for us."

"Just as long as Gimli doesn't rub anyone up the wrong way whilst we're staying," Legolas said, his tone of voice staying completely light and unaffected but I could tell he was holding in his laughter.

"Oi!" His Dwarven friend punched him in the arm. "If anyone'll be pissing people off, its her!" He pointed at me and I laughed.

"Haha, you're probably right too!" I acknowleged, looking over my shoulder a little. "I wouldn't be surprised if he annoyed anyone." I gestured to Legolas with my head and before he could reply, Gandalf spoke up.

"Oh, you and your immature banter!" He scolded lightly, but we could tell he was amused. "We're entering the town, sheathe your swords and settle."

We put away our weapons and entered the city. "Keep your eyes peeled for an inn," Aragorn said. I nodded in agreement and scoured the streets with my eyes for a place we could spend the night.

"There!" Gimli pointed to a wooden building at the far end of the street. "That's an inn, if I've ever seen one."

"Quite right." I squinted my eyes and peered at the sign. "I can't tell the name, but it definitely says 'inn' on the sign."

"Then that's where we're headed!" Aragorn said. "I don't know about you, but I'm eager for a good night's rest and some cold ale."

"Too right," Boromir muttered as we approached the inn.

We entered and it seemed tobe full of people despite the size of the village. We slowly squeezed through the people to the barkeeper behind the bench.

I walked up and sat on a stool. "I'll get a room and a load the strongest drinks you can find." I cast a glance back at Legolas. "Even if it's Elvish."

The innkeeper gave me a strange look, eyeing me suspiciously as I set some coins on the bench.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly. He nodded slowly and pointed to a room on my left as he turned to go into the wine cellar.

I told the guys to wait there, and get their own room, while I sorted out mine. I put my pack underneath the bed, changed out of my armor and into some regular clothing, placed my weapons on the table and rejoined the group with my coin purse on my belt.

They had, surprisingly, found us a table in the far corner. I sat down across from Legolas and the others sat around us. The innkeeper brought us our drinks and the table went silence in tension. I swung my gaze around the table.

After a few moments, I said slowly. "If any of you decide to try and take advantage of me while I'm drunk, I swear to the gods I will castrate you."

This sent the whole table reeling with laughter. "I'm starting to regret bringing her along," Gimli joked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" He put on a straight face but it didn't last for long.

"Alright." Legolas said above the noisy group, and they all quietened down. "I put on my game face and readied myself. "Ready?"

I nodded and picked up the tankard. "You better be, too." I downed it and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Without delay he drained his first cup.

"Have we started yet?" He said placidly.

_Oh gods, _I steeled myself. _This is going to be long night._

**_twenty minutes_****_ later_**

"Drink another one!"

"Do it! Do it!"

The entire of the bar had surrounded us and were placing bets. Of course, the odds were in Legolas's favor but I didn't give up so easily.

I downed my twenty-first mug and Legolas shortly followed. I was starting to feel a little woozy in my head.

"I don't think my body likes this much alcohol..." I said, pursing my lips. Then I shrugged and looked up at the innkeeper. "Keep 'em coming!"

The crowd cheered and Legolas looked at me, his piercing blue eyes staring into mine. "You're a tough nut to crack," he remarked.

"I'm simply a tough woman to get drunk," I answered as the innkeeper brought more drinks around. I grabbed the one closest to me and sculled the whole thing.

"Aren't you, like, at least feeling dizzy?" I asked him. "I feel a tiny bit dizzy."

He shrugged. "It feels like being immensly tired to me. Like the feeling you get when you're tired but you can't sleep if you wanted to, and your brain starts thinking strangely. I feel a little bit like that."

"That's a lot of words..." I mumbled, picking up another mug.

"She's getting tipsy!" Gimli shouted. "Hang in there!"

"Mhmm," I finished the tankard and stared at Legolas as he drunk his.

He placed the mug back in the centre and looked up at me calmly. It was seemingly innocent, but I could sense his challenge. _What can one do but accept?_

**Legolas's POV**

"Oh, Valar..." I mumbled, massaging my forehead.

"Feeling a little out of sorts, are we?" Aragorn, who was sitting beside me, raised his eyebrow at me.

"Only slightly. It seems that the alcohol we consumed is almost as potent as Elvish alcohol," I answered wearily. "I'm feeling a little achy in my head. Not as much as her, of course."

It was about half an hour after our drinking contest began, and needless to say, Elysian was drunker than anything. As we had recently discovered, she was the completely insane kind of drunk, the one you never wanted to get involved with if you were sane enough to stay away. But for us, it was the most amusing thing. One moment she was absolutely giddy and clumsy and the next emotional and getting upset about ridiculous things. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at her current antics, in which she was hiding underneath the table and yelling at Gimli, whom she thought was a troll coming to roast her.

"She did mention it would be amusing to see her drunk," Aragorn agreed, "but I had no idea it would be this hilarious."

"Screw off, dumbass troll!" Elysian slurred, sluggishly batting at a bemused Gimli. "You won't eat me for dinner because I'm like... awesome or something."

"Oh lord, she sounds absolutely stupid." Boromir scoffed, barely holding in his laughter.

I struggled to answer as my brain started doing backflips inside my head. "Mmm."

"What?" He stared at me, an eyebrow raised. "Feeling a little tipsy ourselves?"

"Only slightly," I mumbled.

"Eek!" We were interuppted by Elysian squealing and running over to us. 'Help!" She ran behind my chair and clutched my shoulders, hiding. "That horrible troll wants to eat me!"

I smirked at Gimli. "Yes, leave, you horrible troll." He frowned at me and I chuckled. "Oh, lighten up. It's funny."

"I don't appreciate being called a troll." He grumbled.

"Get over it, you're too short to ever resemble a troll." I told him, which made him glare more.

"Shut it, Elf." He kept up his mock glare for a few more moments before laughing and turning away.

"Is the troll going away?" Elysian peeped over the top of the chair at Gimli.

I pressed my lips together in an effort to stop from laughing. I turned and looked over my shoulder at her. "You're drunk, Elysian?"

"Who's Elysian?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me in confusion.

I burst out laughing, earning a few odd looks from the others. "You don't know who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am!" She protested, her eyes widening.

"Then who are you?"

"Umm..." She bit the inside of her cheek. "Dunno." She sprang to her feet and waltzed off, narrowly avoiding the table on the way.

"She's a lot different when she's drunk," someone behind me remarked. I looked over my shoulder to see Boromir.

"Quite," I agreed, eyeing him suspiciously. The man was not one to comment on such a thing as that, unless he had an ulterior motive.

He narrowed his eyes the tiniest bit at me. "She'd be easier to take advantage of."

I almost toppled off my chair, and my headache increased tremendously. Too astounded to worry about speaking civilly, I spluttered, "Say _what?_"

He stared at me intensely, as if he was trying to make me crack and confess something. "You're not getting attached to this woman, are you?" Before I could answer, he added, "She can't be trusted. We know nothing about her."

"She's merely a friend of mine," I said defiantly, glaring at him.

"Even that is too much." It infuriated me that this naïve human thought so little of both Elysian and I, but it was more infuriating that he thought he could order around the prince of Mirkwood.

"You're so willing to distrust her," I challenged, "but you're so unwilling to give her a chance. If you knew her properly, you would think otherwise."

"Why would she so willingly join us?" He raised his voice. "She cannot be-"

"Enough!" A loud voice made the entire bar go silent. I stared at the owner of the voice with wide eyes. Gandalf stood staring at Boromir. "You have had too much to drink, and you are thinking like a fool! Go and sleep, you halfwit!"

I was surprised he felt so strongly. But then again, it would be insulting to have a friend so openly distrusted like that. Boromir stared defiantly and then sighed, nodding and leaving.

Slowly the inn returned to it's regular pace, and Gandalf sat beside me. I barely noticed, for Boromir's earlier words were rushing through my head.

_She'd be easier to take advantage of._

It replayed over and over like a broken record. My hand flew to my drink and it was stopped by Gandalf's hand.

"My friend, what troubles you?" He asked.

"It troubles me that Boromir would so easily start trouble with me over a woman who has so obviously shown that she's able to be trusted," I answered. But I wasn't entirely telling him the whole reason.

"Boromir is drunk, Legolas." Gandalf told me. "He isn't thinking clearly, and he will remember nothing of the sort tomorrow. Don't fret."

I nodded slowly, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. _She'd be easier to take advantage of._

The truly worrying thing was that I was beginning to despise my friend for even thinking it.

But I couldn't shake the strange feeling in my chest. Although I was unsure of whether Boromir was wanting to see my reaction, I was still concerned. Was Elysian in danger of my peers, or was there some emotion clouding my judgement?

**Quite obviously, Legolas.**

**I'm sorry that this story is starting too quick. Uggghhhhh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHAHAHA SMALL WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE REALLY DUMB FLUFF THAT IS WAY TOO EARLY IN THE STORY AND LEGOLAS HAS A NICE DREAM :)**

**I FEEL SO EVIL MWAHAHA**

**(no smut yet, don't worry and see A/N at end of chapter plz)**

**Legolas's POV**

I returned to my room and shut the door behind me. I sighed and was about to fall exhaustedly onto my bed when I noticed it was occupied.

With a gasp of surprise I sprung backwards and hit the wall. I took a deep breath and stared at the intruder.

She was laying on her stomach on my bed, her legs crossed and her chin resting on her palms. Her midnight colored hair flowed down her shoulders and her silver eyes burned into mine.

"Elysian?" I stared at her, wideeyed. "What on earth are you doing in here? Your room is-"

She laughed suddenly and slid off the bed like a snake. She started walking towards me, her eyes glowing in the darkness. _"Legolas,"_ she said, her slurred accent from the alcohol or the Elvish accent.

I tried to back away, but I was already back as far as I could go. "Elysian, please, you're drunk and-"

She pressed her body into mine and brought her fingers up to my face. She traced my lips with her forefinger and I had to steel myself and try not to do anything rash.

"Please get off me." I said in a strained voice.

_"Û," (No)_ Elysian said simply. I found it extremely unnerving how she was speaking only in Elvish, and only with that drunken, lusty voice that drove me insane. _"Anírodh anin." (You desire me)_

My mouth fell open and my throat went dry. I had to swallow noticably before I could answer. _"Gin ú-velon..." (I do not love you) _I whispered, unable to raise my voice above that in fear it would crack. Even I wasn't sure whether I was lying or not.

"You are lying to me, Legolas." Elysian stepped back, her silver eyes shining with hurt. I grimaced and tried not to crack before her. _I must be getting weak if I am almost breaking before a drunken woman. _"I can see it."

"You are drunk," I said simply. "Now please leave, or I will have to."

She stepped closer to me again, bringing her body in dangerous proximity to mine. _"Ae nin melog darthathog." (If you love me you will stay)_

It was then that I broke. I scraped up all of my remaining strength to push her away. Immediately after I gained control and took her in my arms. "Then I will." Our lips were growing dangerously close.

"Aghh!" I flew upright in my bed with a jolt. Staring around my room wildly, I found there was no raven-haired beauty in my room, and I was alone. Predawn light shone through the window, and I whispered to myself. "It was only a dream..."

**Elysian's POV**

"Ugh..." My head felt like it was going to explode. _Remind me to never get that drunk ever again... _I clutched my forehead and stumbled out to the dining area.

Gimli and Boromir were already awake, but it seemed no one else was. Thry stared at me and my unceremonious entrance. "Aren't you a bundle of joy," Gimli muttered.

"Ugh, my head..." I groaned, slumping into a chair. "Dammit..."

"You and Legolas were awfully friendly last night," Boromir stared at me with a critical and, in the state I was in, nasty gaze.

My eyes went wide and I went rigid. "Oh gods, I didn't sleep with him did I?"

Before anyone could answer, I heard a door open. I turned around to see Legolas entering. "Uhh..." He looked extremely unnerved. _Uh oh, he heard me!_

"Tell me it's not true!" I begged, and his eyes went as wide as moons.

"N-No!" He exclaimed, almost defensively. "Of course not!"

"You're still wearing clothes, and you came from your bed," Gimli pointed out. "So obviously, no."

I nodded, feeling relief spread through my body only to be replaced by another splitting headache. I mean, I wouldn't have complained to have slept with a good looking Elvish prince, because who would? That's a chance everyone is looking for. _Just... not yet, at least._

I groaned again and rested my head on the table. "Do we have to continue travelling today?"

"Yes." Legolas answered stiffly.

I sighed in displeasure. "Aww..." I had more sympathy for Gimli and Boromir for the first time I met them.

Gimli patted me on the back. "It's not so bad once you get used to it," he tried.

I gave him a withering look. "No it's not."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

I groaned. "Thanks for the encouragement."

It was definitely not going to be a nice day.

_**magical timeskip**_

"Can we _please _stop?" I pleaded, stumbling along beside Gandalf.

"I'm afraid not, my friend." He had a hint of pity in his grey eyes. "We must continue forward."

I groaned and squinted at the sun, which was too bright for my liking. "I feel like shit..."

Gimli came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel," he sympathized, having been subjected to going mug-to-mug with Legolas previously.

I nodded sluggishly and suddenly my legs stopped working and I became aware that my body felt like it was freezing on the outside but boiling up within. I collapsed onto my backside, thankfully falling to the side and landing sitting upright on a rock.

Immediately Legolas darted to my side and pressed his hand to my forehead. "Oh, I knew something was wrong..." He said some unholy curse in Elvish and turned to the others. "She has a fever. We can't move on until she's well again."

I gasped. "No way! I'm fine, honestly! I don't want to hold you guys back at all!"

Legolas shook his head. "No, you must stop or you'll get worse."

It was then that I noticed Boromir staring at me maliciously. I narrowed my eyes. "And what's _your _problem?"

He stepped towards me, his body language giving away that he was obviously enraged. "You are my problem, girl." Legolas noticed that something was about to start and stepped in front of me protectively but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Oh, how am I your problem?" I asked, not dropping my gaze.

"You're screwing up this whole journey for all of us!" He raised his voice and although my head exploded internally I managed not to wince. "You whinge and whine and you constantly get injured! In the past week you've ailed yourself twice, with that bloody broken rib and now this? You're impulsive, and foolish, and you can't live up to your "warrior status". It was a mistake to bring you along, you're just a nuisance!" I was starting to get slightly offended that no one was disagreeing. "And you and him," he gestured to Legolas, "are-"

_"Enough!"_ Aragorn and Gimli shouted at the same time. Gimli allowed Aragorn to step forward. "You've said enough, and it's mostly lies, you fool! She's a worthy companion and if you're too thick to see that then I guess I don't know you as well as I thought."

I was shocked. Usually Aragorn would handle it calmly and without friction if he could help it but he seemed rather worked up about it. "Hey, it's alright." I said without my voice betraying my true feelings. "He has a point. Unfortunately I've gotten off to a rocky start in the ways of health and wellbeing; thats how it is. The last thing I want is to slow the group down and I insist that we keep moving." I directed my last words at Legolas with hard eyes, as if to say _My way or the highway, buddy._

He seemed to accept this and sighed. "Alright. But _I _insist that Gandalf calls Shadowfax, Hasufel and Arod, and Elysian rides behind me on Arod so I can keep an eye on her."

"I don't need protecting," I protested, but Gandalf nodded to Legolas and put two fingers in his mouth. He whistled clearly and loudly, and a minute later three horses came into sight, with Shadowfax in the lead. I remembered the horse as I rode with Gandalf to the battle of Rivendell. They galloped up to us and Shadowfax nuzzled Gandalf's hand. The wizard was glad to see his trusty horse, and he stroked the horse fondly. Another horse, Arod, joined Legolas and I. Legolas smiled and patted the horse briefly before turning to me. He extended his hand to me and it took a moment to comprehend what he wanted. "Oh." I let him hoist me up onto the horse grudgingly. Gandalf had already mounted Shadowfax and was helping Gimli up behind him. Somewhat awkwardly Aragorn and Boromir mounted Hasufel together.

"Are we ready to continue?" Gandalf asked. I sighed but everyone else gave consent. Gandalf gestured Shadowfax forward, and they took the lead. Hasufel went forward before we could and before we set out, Legolas suddenly grabbed my hands and I freaked out. Before I could ask what the hell he was doing he placed them on his stomach. "Hold on tight," he said.

**Ah, so much unnecessary fluff. Indulge me.**

**I'm sorry but since I'm wierd, updating will be a little bit less frequent. I'm definitely continuing the story but I have a lot on my plate :( soz. Also, in case you were wondering, Elysian's name is pronounced El-Si-Uhn. And sorry for this chapter being so short :(**


End file.
